fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Micool and Dashed: Defenders of the Universe
Micool and Dashed: Defenders of the Universe is a game maked by Vaccum Inc. and BoulderGames Inc. Story One day Groudous Maximus is bored and wants to take over the universe. He decides to go to another world. There he sees a shadowy figure. He greets him in a dark and vile tone. "Hello," " I've never seen you here before" "did you come here for something or do you just going to stand there silent all day?" "Yes I do. I come here to take over the universe." "So, come with me, and I will help you". Groudous Maximus then come with shadowy figure to his castle."Welcome to my fortress. My name is Prince of Dark X. If you want to take over the universe, you must get these three people: Princess Gardenia, Jingy Koopa and Shroobster. With these people, we can rule over the universe!" "But how we get these people to go here?" "Groudous Maximus, it's very easy to get Shroobster here. Simply, find him and say him that we need him to defeat Dashed."After this day, Micool the Master got info from Mick Cool that Groudous Maximus has disappeared from his world."I think that something bad will happen, Mick Cool. We must know where he is because if he rules that world he may rule ours next."Micool and Mick Cool quickly go to his world's portal that will teleport him to other world. After teleporting, Mick Cool said "I think we're in Dashed Koopa world. I have been there one time." "Did you know where Dashed Koopa lived?" "Yes, he lives in Wasresh City. But Groudous Maximus has probably taken over the city." "Let's go find him!" Chapter 1:The Maze in Wasresh City Meanwhile in Wasresh City, Toadtool has make a new invention called Dark Power Reactor, that detects negative particles. After scanning land he found that there was more negative particles that away. "Dashed, I found that there are more dark powers as always. I think that is because someone who has many negative ions entered into our world! "Horever, Toadtool quickly found something weird "Hey, there are also new light particles! I think that they are heroes from another world, that come here to defeat the people with the negative particles! It would be better for us if we join them."Dashed then started thinking "But where are they located?" "They're somewhere in our city. Find them quick!" Dashed just wanted to exit, but Toadtool stopped him."Hey wait! Take this." He them gave him his new intention: Inter Communicator."With this you can communicate with me, even if you really far away.So, go, go, go!" Dashed then exits Toadtool's Warehouse, and he finds Micool. To Be continued! Characters Playable Characters Micool the Master(Playable from start) Dashed Koopa(Playable from Chapter 1) Mick Cool(Playable for start) ??? Bosses Groudous Maximus(Final Boss) Prince of Dark X(Final Boss) Shroobster(???) ??? ??? ??? ??? NPCs Toadtool Jingy Koopa ??? Weapons Micool the Master: Crimson Fang Dashed Koopa: Boxing Gloves, Punching Gloves Mick Cool: Ice Shoes ???: Armors Micool the Master: Knight Armor Dashed Koopa: Normal Shell Mick Cool: Normal Robes ???: Scenes where a character is Not Playable Micool The Master: Dashed Koopa: Mick Cool: ???: Category:Games for the Boulder System Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Crossovers Category:Mario Fan Games Co. Games Category:BoulderGames inc. Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Uil Team's Things Category:Spin-offs